Echoes
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: A bizarre accident strands Sam and Janet on an alien world.
1. Chapter 1 Act 1

**Echoes**

Disclaimer: _Stargate SG-1_ and its characters are the property of MGM Television, Sony Television, Double Secret Productions and Gekko Film Production. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

Note: 1) The events here take place sometime before Daniel's ascension.

2) Aspects are loosely inspired by the Pink Floyd piece _Echoes_ from their 1972 album _Meddle_.

* * *

 **Teaser**

They could've been on some coastal plain common to the temperate regions of the Earth. There were only two real indications that they weren't. First was the ancient Stargate, the only construct of any kind within the area they'd explored, roughly forty square miles with the airborne MALP adjunct.

The second, definitive indicator was the triple moon pattern in the sky. Not visible now in the daylight. Not for this time of year or month or… It depended on the orbital rates of the moons and their relative distances from the planet.

The Gate sat in the middle of a large clearing surrounded on three sides by trees and on the fourth by the sea. Before the Gate stood a DHD with a standard MALP nearby. Standing next to the MALP was the leader of this group of offworld humans, Colonel Jack O'Neill. He was staring out to sea.

"C'mon people. That front is getting closer and I'd rather be home warm and dry than stuck here in some freaking thunderstorm," Jack announced.

Teal'c walked up to the MALP carrying two large cases, one over his right shoulder and the other in his left hand. "We have only a few of these sample cases to load, O'Neill."

"Great. I get home in time to see the Vikings and the Broncos. Hey, Doc? Need a hand?"

Janet Fraiser had already set her case on the MALP and was securing it when Jack asked his question. She shook her head, "No thanks, Colonel. I think I got it."

Sam Carter, O'Neill's second in command, came up behind the other woman. Patting her shoulder, she whispered something which caused the doctor to smile.

"Hey, no whispering. It's in the rule book. Somewhere under respecting your superior officer," Jack grumbled.

A low rumble was heard. Everyone cast their eyes towards the approaching storm. Then Janet's face screwed up, followed quickly by Sam's.

The doctor fanned the air in front of her face, "Damn Colonel! What did you eat?"

"Hey, that wasn't me... Well, yeah, it was but..."

Another rumble, louder this time. Daniel Jackson set the last case on the MALP and said, "Jesus Jack, get a grip on your colon!"

"Now that wasn't me!"

"O'Neill, DanielJackson and I both recommended you not eat that chili last evening."

"Hey, c'mon! Okay, so I farted. Once! That last was not..."

Jack's mini-rant was interrupted by a louder rumbling coming in from the sea. The storm front was much, much closer.

"Jack, we better get outta here. That storm'll be here pretty soon," Daniel said.

"Yeah. I think you're right." Jack looked at the rapidly moving cloud front and shouted over his shoulder, "Teal'c! Dial us home!"

Teal'c punched the appropriate symbols on the DHD and the Gate was activated. Almost simultaneously, the wind picked up drastically, whipping around the five people from Earth. Thunder echoed off the distant hills and lightning could be seen out over the roiling surf.

"Daniel? You and Teal'c go. I've got the MALP. Carter! You take the Doc and..." Jack stopped and looked at the MALP controller, "Goddamnit! Stupid good-for-nothing piece of crap!"

Rain started to fall in large drops. With every second, the rainfall intensified.

"Colonel?" Sam yelled from the ramp.

"The damned MALP control is busted!" Jack tossed the controller aside and headed for the Stargate.

Meanwhile Janet jumped down from the ramp and ran towards the MALP. Sam followed.

"Janet! Wait! We gotta get outta here," Sam called.

"I'm not leaving these samples!"

"Doc! Carter!" O'Neill yelled over the rising storm, half of him already swallowed by the liquid mercury of the horizon.

"Go, Colonel. I'll bring Janet. We're right behind you!"

Sam grabbed Janet, "We can come back. They aren't going anywhere."

Lightning crashed nearby. The smell of ozone was strong even through the driving rain.

Janet nodded. She and Sam raced up the ramp. Just as they hit the watery shimmer of the event horizon, a jagged bolt of lightning hit the Gate. The flash was bright followed by darkness.

* * *

 **Act I**

Pain. Pain and wetness. The entire world was sopping wet pain.

Sam struggled to open her eyes, they felt like they were fused closed. Finally, she opened them and saw...nothing!

 _Blind?! Oh God, please, not that! Anything but that!_ she prayed.

Suddenly the world exploded in momentary brightness. The sound of an explosion followed immediately after. Lightning. Thunder. Sam practically whimpered in relief.

Slowly, she became aware where she was and who she was. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she lifted her head looked to her left and saw something smoldering, trails of smoke drifting up to be smothered by the rain. Beyond that was a silvery object. The MALP? Then the smoking thing was...

Sam was almost afraid to find out. She pushed up with her arms, pain exploding in her ribs. "Ooh!"

Trying to ignore the pain, Sam managed to slowly get to her hands and knees. This was an improvement, at least she wasn't laying in the muddy grass. She slowly, painfully made it to her feet.

The lightning was less frequent than when she came to but it was still adding a strobe effect to her immediate area. In one long flash, Sam saw a small figure curled on the sodden grass several feet away.

"Janet?" she said, more groan than voice. But relief filled that moan anyway.

She went and slowly knelt by the figure. It was Janet. She turned the young doctor onto her back and checked for a pulse. Sam realized she had been holding her breath and let it out when she discovered, to her immense relief, that the other woman had a strong, steady pulse.

Sam sat back on her heels, the pain in her ribs somewhat muted now. What should she do? Slap Janet's cheeks like in the movies? If they did it in the movies, it probably wasn't a good idea. Bath her face in cool water? The rain was doing that. Wait? But if there was something like a concussion...

A groan escaped Janet's lips. "Janet!?"

"S-sam? Wh-where..."

"It's okay. We're still on the planet. Um, P…P4X-206. Remember?"

"Yeah," Janet slowly sat up, rubbing the back of her neck. "It's raining."

Sam bit down on a smartass comeback. Instead she merely said, "Yeah."

"Is anyone else here?"

"I don't think so. The colonel was the last one through before us. I think he made it alright.

"C'mon, let's go home," Sam stood and held out her hand to help Janet up.

"Ooh!" Sam said as Janet stood.

"You alright?"

"I think it's my ribs." Janet started to move towards Sam who held out her hands, "It's okay. Let's get in out of the rain first."

They walked to the DHD, Sam feeling something was drastically wrong. Her heart fell into her stomach when she saw the central dome had shattered, the inside full of small dying embers and wisps of smoke.

"The control crystal..." she moaned.

"Sam?" Janet could almost feel the sudden panic in her friend and it's echo in her. "What's... What's going on?"

Sam looked at Janet and whispered, "It's gone. The control crystal is gone."

"And...?" The doctor knew the answer before she asked.

"Without that crystal, we're stuck here."

* * *

The stunned silence that followed Sam's simple, if horrifying statement lasted for several long minutes.

Soon the rain began to let up. The clouds began to break up and some of the brighter stars were visible overhead.

Towards planetary east, the star that P4X-206 orbited was beginning to rise, washing out the stars. Soon the sea lit up with the refracted rays of the rising sun.

As day banished night, Sam finally stirred herself and looked more closely at the DHD. She discovered she was wrong, the control crystal was still there beneath the shattered central dome. But it had been broken into hundreds of shards.

She slowly made her way to the Gate. It looked intact but for some scorching where the lightning had impacted at the chevron to the left of the central, locking chevron.

'Why haven't they dialed back here? Even with the DHD gone, they can still dial here. We could get them to send a naqada reactor to power the Gate,' Sam mused.

Then she saw it. The inner ring was fused to the outer ring where the bolt had impacted. The inner ring was frozen in place.

"Sam?" Janet came up and stood by her. "What's going on?"

"The DHD is useless and the damned Gate is fused!" Sam said sharply. Then, in a softer voice, "I'm sorry, Janet."

"It's okay. What can we do?"

"The DHD is hopeless. Without a control crystal, I can't do anything there. The inner ring may work and we could try to manually dial it."

"What about power to activate the wormhole?"

"There may be enough in the DHD base to help us. We could open a wormhole to the Tollan homeworld and..."

"Why not Earth?"

"My GDO is fried. Along with my watch."

Janet looked at the device on her wrist, tried to activate it and sighed resignedly, "Mine too."

"Hey, we'll be alright. Just give me a hand with the ring..."

Both women heaved at the cold inner ring. It didn't budge. Sam stood on one side of the Gate pushing down and Janet stood across from her, pushing up. It didn't budge. Sam and Janet stood next to each other on either side of the ring, pushing in tandem. It didn't budge. Finally, Sam kicked it in frustration.

"Goddammit!"

Janet stood back, fighting to hold on. She was not going to break down. She'd seen and been through much worse.

"Maybe if my side didn't hurt so much..." Sam muttered.

Janet perked up. She'd almost forgotten. Now she had something she could do. "Sam, come over here. Let me see to those ribs of yours."

The smaller woman led her friend over and sat her down on the MALP, after moving some of the sample crates. She pulled off her still wet jacket and spread it out to dry, doing the same with Sam's.

Slowly, she peeled Sam's black t-shirt up to her bra and saw a nasty bruise along the major's right side. Gently prodding, she heard Sam moan. Nothing soft that shouldn't be. That was good. But the ribs definitely were sensitive.

"I think you'll be okay. No broken bones, just bruised. They'll hurt like hell for a while but you'll be fine." Janet opened a box emblazoned with a red cross. "Here, let me wrap this around you."

After tightly wrapping the elastic bandage around Sam, she asked, "How's that? Too tight?"

"No, thanks. Feels a little better."

"Okay. Next, we need to get out of these wet clothes. They should dry in no time."

Janet peeled her black t-shirt off, revealing a simple cotton bra. Bending over, she unlaced her combat boots and pulled those off before removing her olive-drab pants, leaving her plain white panties on.

She stood up and noticed Sam hadn't made a move. "What's wrong?"

Sam looked at Janet, snickered and said, "If the colonel could only see you now..."

Janet laughed and shook her head, "He has no idea what he's missing. Now, let's go. Out of those wet clothes."

Sam winced, "Actually, I...uh, well, I need a hand."

"Okay. No problem."

Janet knelt at Sam's feet and unlaced her boots, pulling those and her socks off.

Sam found her eyes wandering to the doctor's cleavage. When Janet looked up, she quickly looked away.

Standing, Janet pulled the bundled t-shirt over Sam's head, getting a groan from the major as she lifted her right arm.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Sam stood and dropped her pants then sat and lifted her feet, allowing Janet to pull them off. The doctor then took the wet clothes and spread them across the MALP, the scattered cases nearby, and the DHD to dry in the bright morning light.

"Now what?"

Sam shrugged her left shoulder, "I dunno. Guess we should see what we have here."

The sample cases held plant cuttings from the surrounding forest as well as some rock, soil and water samples.

"God, we must have half the forest in here!" Sam exclaimed.

"HEY! Look!" Janet shouted from the MALP.

Sam came over and looked. Janet had opened a compartment near the back to find some bundled survival equipment.

"Wow. That must've been put there for some other mission and forgotten about." Sam shook her head and smiled, "Must've been a day when Siler came back from leave. He's a little sloppier when he's still a bit hung over."

"Never thought I'd say this but thank God for hangovers," Janet laughed.

On opening one of the packs, they found:

\- one .45 caliber automatic

\- two boxes of ammunition

\- four days' concentrated emergency rations

\- one drug issue containing antibiotics, morphine, vitamin pills, pep pills, sleeping pills, tranquilizer pills

\- one miniature combination Russian phrase book and Bible

\- one hundred dollars in rubles

\- one hundred dollars in gold

\- nine packs of chewing gum

\- one issue of prophylactics ("Don't think we'll be needing these any time soon," Janet joked.)

\- three lipsticks

\- three pair of nylon stockings

"Hell, we could have a pretty good weekend in Vegas with all this," Sam quipped. Janet simply glared at her.

"Okay, okay. Anyway, with this and the MREs, we won't starve. At least not right away," Sam said. "We'll stash the stuff we don't use here in the MALP. I don't know how common storms are here but, just in case..."

"Why the Russian book and the rubles?" Janet asked.

Sam shrugged, "In case we have to go to the Siberian site again? I don't know. You know the Air Force, probably a holdover from the Cold War."

"Hey! There's a small tent back here too," Janet called from inside a MALP bin.

"Great. Let's get the tent up and then I'll go get us some water," Sam replied.

The tent's aluminum frame went up quickly and easily. The interior was roomier than they had expected.

"I don't think this is standard issue," Sam suggested.

"You know, it does look like one I saw at Walmart when Cassie and I..." Janet stopped, looking stricken. "Cassie..."

Sam hugged Janet, "Hey, she's okay. The guys'll make sure of that. Janet, don't..."

Sam stopped when she felt hot tears on her chest. Her own dribbled down her cheeks as she held Janet tightly.

Pulling back, sniffing, Janet muttered, "I'm sorry, Sam. I just..."

Sam sniffled as well, "It's okay. And don't worry, we'll get outta this. We always do."

While not as extreme, Sam felt the same pain as Janet. After all, she was the one who 'saved' Cassandra on Hanka when Nirrti killed off all the rest of the population of the planet. While, the boobytrap that was a young girl failed, Sam was the one who stayed with her and later recommended Janet adopt her. Thanks to the friendship between the two women, Sam became a de facto second mother to the alien orphan.

"Okay, thanks Sam," Janet said quietly. However, she remembered too many who didn't make it back to the Stargate Command.

Later, they pulled on damp socks and boots, then Janet helped Sam haul water from a clear stream near the northern tree line. Then they gathered what semi-dry wood they could find.

Sam's injury slowed them and it was a few hours before they got a small fire going.

In the meantime, Janet declared their clothes dry enough and they pulled on pants and t-shirts. Spreading out, they managed to get some dry tinder and enough wood to get a small fire going.

"The day here is close to an Earth day. If it was late afternoon when the storm hit, we must've been out for..."

"So we've been here for almost a day and a half?"

"Yeah. And I think we're relatively safe. SG3 didn't report anything dangerous when they were first here. I don't even remember seeing any ground animals, just those birds over there," Sam nodded towards the forest.

"Yeah, and those plants they brought back," Janet muttered. SG3 had brought back the usual assortment of plants from here. Janet was curious as always and helped with the initial evaluation of the cuttings. What she saw intrigued her. She requested a special trip to collect more samples of the local fauna. Hammond agreed and decided SG1 needed a 'soft' mission for a break.

"I'm sorry, Sam. It's my fault we're stuck here. If I hadn't insisted on getting more samples..."

"Hey, quiet! It's not your fault. It's not my fault. It was just, I don't know...fate? I don't want to hear you blaming yourself. From what you said, someone would've had to come back here for those fern-looking plants. It was just rotten timing and crappy weather."

"Thanks Sam." Janet shook her head, "I seem to be saying that a lot lately."

"Well, a few thousand more times and we'll be even."

They sat in silence as the sun dipped behind the tree line to the west. The brightness of day gave way slowly to twilight.

"What do you want to eat? Steak and potatoes or lasagna?" Sam asked holding the foil MRE packs.

"Hmm, I had Italian last night, I mean the other night, so I guess I'll have the steak."

"Good, 'cause those are the only entrees available except for omelets and pancakes."

As they ate, Janet asked, "Sam, how far are we from home? Can we see the sun?"

"We couldn't see the sun from here. We're too far away. At least four hundred light years."

"Oh," Janet replied in a very small voice.

"Hey, it'll be okay. Look," Sam pointed out to sea. "One of the moons is rising."

On the far horizon, the mid-sized of the three moons was just rising, seemingly out of the ocean. It's reflection on the waves was fragmented, the water often acting as a prism and breaking the light into the colors of the rainbow.

Once the moon was five degrees above the horizon, Sam shouted and pointed again. The smallest moon was coming up over the horizon. Only a few degrees seemed to separate the two globes.

"How far are they?" Janet asked.

"I'm not sure exactly. SG3's prelim put the largest at about four hundred thousand miles, the middle one about two hundred and fifty thousand - roughly the same as our moon, and the smallest between them."

"Won't they collide? I mean, I know not tonight or anything but..."

"Depends on the orbital dynamics. For instance, our moon is slowly moving away from Earth, something like an inch a century. If that's true of these, and their orbits are different - which they really have to be - then, I don't think so. They'll get further from the planet and each other over the millennia.

"However, if their distance is static or they are moving closer, then the likelihood of collision is much higher. Or just their gravitational force could affect each other. And, if that's the case, the smaller body will most likely fragment. Those fragments could decimate the planet.

"But, like you said, I don't think we have to worry about that anytime soon," Sam concluded. She had deliberately avoided being too technical in her explanations. And she was glad Janet didn't ask about the tidal influence of three large moons. It had to be pretty stable but the atmospheric effects would be drastically different from Earth.

Still, both were momentarily distracted by the wonder they were seeing. All thought of where they were and why was temporarily lost by the beauty of the three moons.

Finally, they decided to call it a night. Before retiring to the tent, Janet asked, "How's your side?"

"When I lay flat, I'm okay."

"But, you're still sore?"

"Yes'm," Sam replied, trying to be lighthearted.

"Hold on. I think I can help." Janet got up and went to examine the packing cases in the dim firelight. With a small "eureka" she grabbed one and pulled it closer. Searching inside, she finally pulled a small Tupperware container out.

"The leaves act as a natural analgesic when you boil them and drink the 'tea'."

"How's it taste?" Sam asked doubtfully.

"Uh, not so good," Janet admitted. "But, it works like a charm. The original samples, once I was sure they were safe, helped cure everything from Siler's hangover to my PMS."

"Okay. I'll give it a try."

"I'd trust this more than the morphine in the kit. Especially since I'm not sure how old it is."

Shortly, Sam held the tin cup and sniffed the contents. Her sole comment, "Smells like something died in there."

"I'll have marketing work on that," Janet joked.

Sam held her nose and drained the cup. "Tastes worse!"

"Remind me to call R&D first thing in the morning."

In the small, domed tent, silence reigned for a time until Sam heard Janet's quiet sobbing.

"Hey, Jan? You okay?"

The doctor turned to Sam, "No. I'm scared. Scared that we're never going to go home. Scared that I'll...that we'll never see Cassandra again. Scared that she'll hate me for abandoning her."

"Janet, I promise. We'll get home. We'll see our little girl again. Believe me," Sam told her.

Janet felt Sam's arms wrap around her. She had to think of the last time anyone had to hold her and console her. Since she had become a doctor, it had always been the other way around.

"Thanks. I hope Cass felt half as safe when I held shortly after she came..." Janet couldn't finish. She never thought she'd really love the girl she was parenting when Cassandra was first foisted on her but very soon after she had come to love the girl. Now the chance that she might never see her daughter again...

Janet was soon dozing, resting on Sam's uninjured side. Sam for her part, liked the feeling of the woman in her arms, liked the role of comforter.

As she lay there, she heard the distance calls of the local birds. There was an eerie, echoey aspect to the calls. She felt a frisson of apprehension.

A louder call echoed over the small campsite. Janet jerked awake.

"Wha...?"

"It's just the birds. Nothing to worry about."

"They sound...creepy. Supernatural almost."

"Yeah," Sam admitted. "Go back to sleep. I wouldn't be surprised if someone popped up tomorrow to bring us home. Maybe even Dad."

While neither tried to get their hopes up, they were both quietly disappointed the next day.

And the day after.

* * *

Note: This was written many years ago when _Stargate SG-1_ was still in the middle of the long, ten-year run - originally posted from 2/18/03 thru 2/21/03. I have since updated this from the original posting fifteen years ago – mainly to explain SG1 references that may not be familiar to new readers. Even after all these years, I still love the show and the characters. And Sam and Janet still have a special place in my heart – without them, there'd probably be no _Victorious_ femslash – or any of the other stuff I've written. And I'm still in love with Teryl (Janet Fraiser) Rothery!


	2. Chapter 2 Act 2

Disclaimer: _Stargate SG-1_ and its characters are the property of MGM Television, Sony Television, Double Secret Productions and Gekko Film Production. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

* * *

 **Act II**

Eight Weeks Later...

Sam strolled up to the small encampment from the thin strip of beach, two fish dangling from her hands.

"Hey, Janet! I got dinner!"

"Great. Is it the fish that tastes like fish or the ones that taste like chicken?"

"One of each."

Sam tossed the fish down on a flat rock near their encampment. After the second storm, they had moved into the trees north of the Stargate. A small, rocky hill offered some more shelter from the storms that seemed to regularly blow in from the sea.

Both women were down to ragged shorts and faded t-shirts that were slowly falling apart. They had decided to go barefoot as much as possible to preserve their boots for real needs. Fortunately, the ground wasn't too hard on their feet.

They had managed to rig a small lean-to with the hill serving as one of the sides of their shelter. What was left of the tent was currently the cover of the lean-to. Sam had already begun to plan a small hut with four walls and a roof.

Sam sat, her tanned legs stretched out before her. She watched as Janet filleted the fish on a flat stone and set them on a makeshift grill over the fire. (Sam had pulled one of the heatsinks off the MALP and stripped the components, leaving a aluminum plate with small slots and holes to allow grease to drip through.)

"So, what's new?" Sam joked.

Janet looked up briefly, pushing a strand of hair off her face with the back of her hand, "Outside of the duchess inviting us to tea? Nothing. You?"

Sam smiled. She had been saving this, "I got the inner ring to move. A millimeter or two."

"What?!"

"Just a little. I finally broke off enough of the fused section with the 'hammer' to shift it." Sam had found a large stone that had a 'grip' to hold. She had been beating on the fused section for the past few weeks for part of each day, unless she had to rebuild the scaffold after another storm.

"If you did that, why the hell did you go fishing?" Janet demanded in her excitement.

"Well, in case you hadn't noticed, the fridge was empty and..." Sam joked.

"Sam, I can fish. You work on the Gate. Okay?"

Remembering Janet's rotten luck when she tried to fish, Sam started to argue then said, "Okay. You fish and I'll work on the Gate." She looked down at her slender frame, even moreso than two months before, and said, "I can stand to go on a diet."

"Alright, you win! Oh Sam, I love you!" Janet said as she crossed to her friend and hugged her.

* * *

Five Weeks Prior...

Sam had managed to get more firewood on this trip. Every day her ribs improved, thanks in part to Janet's foul-tasting concoction, so she could do more. She already had plans for a crude scaffold so she could reach the damaged part of the Gate and hopefully free it.

As she dumped the armload, she glanced out towards the darkening sea. It was too dark for the time of day. What...?

In a few moments, Sam's fears proved true. Another storm was moving in. What kind of weird weather patterns were there on this planet? Was it the gravitational influence of the three moons? Had to be…

"Janet. We have to get ready, there's another storm moving in. It looks big too!"

Quickly, they stowed what they could in the larger, heavier cases and the bins at the inshore side of the MALP. There wasn't much time to do anything with the tent. They'd have to chance it also being protected on the lee side of the MALP.

The storm came on as quickly as the one that had stranded the two women here. The winds were strong, driving. Sam and Janet could feel sand grains from the small beach over a half mile distant.

Lightning and thunder flashed and boomed overhead. The rain came over them like a wall of water. In seconds there wasn't a single exposed surface that wasn't wet.

The winds continued to pick up, driving the rain hard against the women. It was all they could do to stand upright, holding onto stanchions on the MALP.

Janet slipped in the mud and fell, Sam grabbed for her and fell too. Quickly, she grasped a tow hook on the underside of the MALP and held on - one hand gripping the MALP and the other holding Janet's arm.

The tent flew up and away, two of the thermal blankets fell out before being picked up by the wind and disappearing into the gloom. A piece of firewood thumped Sam's arm and she reflexively let go of her handhold. Both women started to slide across the slick, muddy ground towards the pedestal supporting the useless Stargate.

Janet slammed into the base a second before Sam slammed into her. Fortunately, Sam had managed to slow herself by grasping the wet grass, pulling it free in large clumps.

Mud had caked in their hair and the creases of their bodies. Clothes were heavy with it. It was in their mouths and over their eyes; in their ears and under their clothing. The driving rain did little to wash it off their shivering bodies.

They lay together in a tight embrace. It was like a nightmare, the wind and rain driving against them. pummeling them. Both women were screaming but, over the howling wind they could've been mutes.

After an unknown length of time, the winds slackened and the rain let up. Finally, Sam spit mud and managed to ask, "Are you alright? Janet?"

Spitting out mud and grass that had blown into her mouth, Janet managed to finally nod. She tried to stand but her legs were like rubber. She collapsed down again, sobbing.

"Oh God, when are we ever going to get out of here? I hate this place! I wish I'd... Oh God, Sam! I wish we could just..." The rest was lost in sobs.

Sam held her friend tightly, "Ssh, hon, it's okay. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you. Promise. Ssh..."

Sam felt the trembling body in her arms, really felt it for the first time in all those times they'd hugged in greeting or farewell or solace. She turned Janet's head to look into her weeping eyes.

Janet stared at Sam, her lips moving soundlessly. Then, she muttered, "I need you."

As Sam tried to process what Janet had said, she felt the doctor crush their lips together. Without any further thought, Sam returned the kiss.

It was almost savage as the two women released all the pent-up fear and frustration, as well as the unvoiced need they had for each other.

But, just as the storm had calmed, so did their kiss. In moments, they were kissing with less force but far more passion. Tongues that had dueled for supremacy were now dancing erotically.

Hands drifted over sodden, tattered clothes to touch intimate areas. Fingers dipped into wetness that was definitely not caused by the now-gentle rain.

"Oh Janet..." Sam sighed as the doctor entered her. "I...I want..."

Janet smiled to herself as she sucked Sam's nipple through the thin cotton shirt. She began a rhythmic pumping with her fingers as her thumb moved near the major's little nub.

Without removing her hand, Janet managed to open Sam's pants all the way and to push them down her hips. Then she knelt between the blonde's legs.

Intermittent flashes of lightning illuminated the scene, allowing the brunette to see her fingers disappear into her friend. She lowered her face, inhaling the scent trapped in the short, dark-blond curls. Then she replaced her fingers with her tongue. The buttery warmth of Sam's pussy quickly gripped her tongue as the woman quickly came.

"OOOO! GAAAWWWDDD!" Sam screamed as she climaxed.

As Sam came down from her sexual high, Janet stayed between her splayed legs, casually twirling Sam's light-colored pubic hair with her finger.

She glanced up quickly to see the faint outline of two moons behind the thinning clouds. The storm was finally moving away from them.

Sam finally opened her eyes and looked down her body to see, in the dim light, Janet between her legs, her head propped on one hand with a smile on her face.

"Janet, I don't... That was... What are we..."

"Sssh. Don't worry about it. Don't worry about anything. Just feel good," the doctor said in a quiet voice. She lowered her head again to Sam's sex.

Janet was fascinated. The taste and feel of Sam in her mouth was new and very, very exciting. The springy softness of her pubic hair. The soft full lips of the outer labia contrasting with the smaller inner lips. The warm humidity of her vagina. The salty sweet taste of her come. The small hardness of her clitoris. Janet loved it all.

Her tongue traced the lips' size and shape. Occasionally she took one in her teeth and worried it like a dog. The squeals of pleasure she heard urged to do continue.

Once again, Janet's fingers slipped into Sam's tight heat and she took the woman's clit lightly between her teeth. Sam's moan of slight pain and greater pleasure assured Janet she was doing something right.

Sam thrust her hips up, almost upsetting the doctor, as she climaxed again. Her screams drowned out even the storm that was now raging inland.

Janet held her, looking down onto the muddy, rain-slick face. The lines of strain she'd seen developing over the last several days were almost gone. Sam looked relaxed and almost at peace.

Lust-glazed eyes blinked up at her, "Janet? What did we just do?"

"We forgot where we were."

"I don't know that we..."

"Sam, you needed it. I needed it. Please, let's just try..."

"I don't know if I can, Janet. It's been too long since I was with anyone. And I've never been with..."

Janet chuckled, "Neither have I. But, with you it feels right. And here, who's to care?"

Sam searched the dark-shrouded eyes and saw the truth of what Janet was saying. "I do need you. I couldn't go on without you, Janet."

"Me either. If you weren't here, I would've gone crazy long ago." Janet blinked and hot tears fell on Sam's cheek. "I'm sorry."

"No," Sam replied, reaching up and wiping the soft cheeks dry. "You never have to be sorry with me."

Janet smiled at that. It was the first time Sam had seen her mega-watt smile since they'd been stranded _. She's so beautiful when she smiles,_ she thought. Then aloud she asked, "What's so funny?"

"I thought you were going to use that sappy line from that old movie _Love Story_." Janet leaned down and kissed her lightly, "Thanks for not doing that."

"I missed your smile. You light up a room with that smile," Sam said.

"You make me smile."

Janet stood up. "C'mon, let's wash this mud off then..."

She pulled off her clothing and ran naked for the still-booming surf. Sam quickly followed.

* * *

Now, five weeks after that stormy night of passion, Sam and Janet were managing to survive even as the few emergency rations they had were being used up.

And the fury and passion that had been unleashed was allowed to flourish. Both women knew neither could survive without the other. Nor would they want to.

"Oh Sam, I love you!" Janet said as she crossed to her friend and hugged her.

"I love you too, Jan. More with each passing day," Sam replied, taking the smaller brunette in her arms.

They cuddled, kissing and caressing, for several minutes until Janet abruptly got up. "Gotta make sure I don't burn dinner."

"But, I want to..."

"Later young lady. You need to eat and keep up your strength," Janet smirked.

"Now, tell me about the Gate," she continued as she turned the native fish on the improvised grill.

As Sam explained that the lightning had only caused a small part of the Gate to melt and form a surficial fusing, "I think I might break through it, as long as the fused Gate material's not too deep."

They both reflected on what this would mean.

As the weeks had passed, they both became accustomed to the relatively easy pace of their new lives. Now, they were faced with the very real possibility that they could make it home to Earth. The complexities of their lives there seemed almost alien now.

And their new relationship would have to change. As it was, they often kissed or just held hands through the course of their day. Almost every night they made love before sleeping. (The eerie, echo-ey bird song had become almost a serenade to them.)

But, they'd be with their daughter again. That alone would be worth any sacrifice.

They ate in silence as their thoughts were filled with what would be in store for them back home.

For the first time in almost three weeks, they slept without making love. It was an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Janet woke up and felt like she'd hardly gotten any sleep. It was almost as bad as their first night here. But now, instead of the weird nocturnal birdsong, she'd been haunted by the prospects of returning.

Fragments of a dream came back to her. In it, she saw both Sam and Cassandra gone from her life. She was a freak. A sideshow exhibit on talk shows. The lesbian Air Force doctor…

Shaking her head, Janet banished the unwelcome images. She saw she was alone in their little hut. Crawling out, she pulled on her shorts and shirt. She saw that Sam's clothes were gone so she was up and about, not just seeing to her privy needs.

"Sam?"

Janet looked out at the water but the surf line was undisturbed by any upright form. She looked towards the Stargate and saw the small figure of her love on the makeshift scaffold. Now, she noticed the faint sound of rock being hit with rock.

Slowly, Janet made her way there. She wanted to see what Sam had managed to do. She wanted to see Sam.

It was warm and muggy. Before she got halfway there, the tattered shirt was clinging to her skin. Janet glanced down, amused to see her nipples clearly outlined through the sweat-dark material.

As she neared the Gate, she more clearly saw her lover. Sam had taken her shirt off and was working topless. _If I'd known she did that, I'd've been here to watch long ago,_ she thought. _'Then again, considering how little it covers_... Janet glanced down at her own, larger chest and silently added, _More than my shirt though._

Sam's back was strong and smooth, only a few small scars marred the skin. That skin was shiny with her perspiration. It was one of the sexiest things Janet had seen in a long, long time.

"He-ey, watcha doin'?"

Sam turned and smiled down at Janet, "Hey! I couldn't sleep and..." She shrugged.

"Sam, I want you to know... I don't want us to pretend none of this happened when we get back. I still want to be with you."

Smiling, Sam nodded in agreement, "We'll have to keep it a secret but...this one is worth keeping."

"It's just that I can't lose Cassie either. And if the Air Force found out..."

Sam climbed down and took Janet in her arms, "I don't want to lose her either. Or you. I love you, Janet Fraiser."

"I love you too, Samantha Carter. I think I have longer than I could imagine. This place was just what we needed to bring it out."

Sam brushed dark hair back from Janet's face and kissed her. Janet returned the kiss, clinging to Sam.

Finally, breaking the kiss, Janet said, "I couldn't have made it without you." She looked up with a small smile on her face.

"Janet, you are the strongest person I know. You've stood up to Goa'uld, Senator Kinsey, General Hammond, Jack O'Neill... And you've gone through so much, handled too many tragedies. And you can be the mother our Cassie needs and still smile and make me feel giddy inside."

"Thanks Sam. Now, get back to work. I got me a mess of fish to catch," Janet said with a poor Mayberry drawl.

* * *

Another five weeks...

"Janet, I think I know what I need to do. We have to take the wiring from the MALP and rig it up a tall pole. The ends we couple to the Gate. As the next storm rolls in, we manually turn the inner ring and wait for the fireworks."

Janet looked doubtfully at her lover. "You sure? I know lightning is powerful but would you get enough energy from that?"

"I think so. I don't see why not. It fused the Gate after all. That take some powerful energy."

"Powerful? You sound like Jed Clampett…"

Sam started to sing _The Ballad of Jed Clampett_ when Janet shushed her and asked, "Will the Gate hold the coordinates if they're entered before the strike?"

"Damn. Hadn't thought about that.'

"What if you wired the DHD?"

"Huh? The control crystal was shattered. The dialer won't work."

Janet shook her head, "Not the dialer. What about the power packs or batteries or capacitors or whatever the Ancients used? Charge that up. A couple of strikes could provide enough energy to activate the wormhole."

Sam stood there with a slightly blank look on her tanned face. Could that work? Would her original idea work? Is the old power source still viable? She combed back her now longer blonde locks with her hand.

The two women were remarkably unchanged by their quarter-year stranded here on this alien world. Their clothing, what was left of it, was barely enough to cover anything. They were both deeply tanned - full-body tans at that. And they both had longer hair; Sam's sun-bleached even lighter and Janet's a lighter brown with natural auburn highlights. They were leaner and fitter from their diet of local vegetables, fish, and the occasional echo bird they could snare.

"Janet, I think I'm rubbing off on you," Sam finally stated.

"Yeah, I kinda like it when you rub me off," Janet said intentionally with a wicked gleam in her eye.

Sam growled low in her throat, "C'mere."

Janet giggled and took a step backwards, "Sam, don't you have work to do?"

Sam shook her head, shaggy blonde hair flying, as she slowly stalked her lover. Janet took another step back then smiled and leaped at Sam.

The two young lovers fell into the tall grass, lips sealed against one another in a passionate kiss. Soon, the afternoon stillness was broken by Sam's ecstatic cries, followed swiftly by Janet's.

* * *

Once the inner ring was free, the scaffolding was cannibalized to make an antenna support for the wiring Sam had pulled from the disabled MALP. It wasn't tall, barely higher than the Stargate but that made it the tallest structure in nearly a mile. It wasn't the most secure structure ever built either but it only had to weather one storm, hopefully.

Standing off to the side, the two lovers watched as another storm moved in from the sea. The sky was dark and the lightning flashed brightly within.

"With luck, this'll be our last typhoon," Sam said, holding Janet in front of her in a tender embrace. In one hand she held a GDO Janet had discovered in a small compartment of the MALP. This would allow them to get through to the SGC rather than the Tollan homeworld, presuming the Gate would work.

"Yeah, I hope so. Anyway, I want to ravish you in a bed with sheets."

The wind picked up quickly, bringing with it the mini-sandstorm from the beach and the large drops of water that heralded the main storm.

Lightning flashed overhead and thunder echoed off the distant trees. Rain lashed at the pair as they crouched down in the tall, blowing grass.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and a flash. The entire area around the Gate lit up. This was followed quickly by another and a third.

The actinic glare momentarily blinded the women. When they could finally see, the makeshift antenna was on the ground smoldering.

Shouting but still barely audible to her partner, Janet asked, "Did it work?"

She repeated the question. Sam shook her head unsure if their plan was successful.

This storm seemed to take forever to pass. This waiting period was the hardest they'd been through since that first day and night while waiting for someone offworld to rescue them. Finally, the worst of the storm moved off.

Sam stood and made her way to the DHD. She leaned into the cavity that once housed the control crystal and then looked at Janet with a big smile. Janet felt a great weight lift from her shoulders even as a small tinge of trepidation rose up inside her.

The two of them made their way across the muddy grass to the Gate and began to slowly turn the inner ring. While both heavy and unwieldy, it also still caught on the remnants of the fusing caused by the storm four months before.

As they pulled, they were gratified as chevrons locked in place. The DHD still transmitted it's store of power to the Gate!

Once they had the first six chevrons locked, they stood off to the side as they awkwardly pulled the ring around to lock in the last rune.

The ka-woosh of the exploding event horizon was the most welcome sound either had heard in many long months. Sam quickly activated the GDO, sending the SG-1 code through. A few moments later, she sent another signal through with a small grin on her face.

Glancing at Janet's ragged clothes then down at her own, Sam said, "Be ready to see some jaws drop in the SGC."

Then, hand in hand, they walked into the silver mercury...

* * *

Note: For what it's worth, this was originally posted 2/19/03. I was a big _Stargate SG-1_ femslasher at the time.


	3. Chapter 3 Act 3

Disclaimer: _Stargate SG-1_ and its characters are the property of MGM Television, Sony Television, Double Secret Productions and Gekko Film Production. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

* * *

 **Act III**

"Alright, Colonel. Let's go over your report."

"Yessir, General," Jack O'Neill replied.

General Hammond sat back in his chair, his hands knitted together across his stomach. He chuckled, "You know, Jack, it's a good thing I have a sense of humor."

"Sir?"

"Not everyone who wears stars on their shoulders would accept your sarcasm."

"Uh, yessir."

"So where shall we begin?" the general asked.

"Oh, I don't know. With the usual miscommunication snafus?"

* * *

Janet closed the file before her, tossed it in the Out box and sat back with a sigh. One thing she didn't miss from being offworld was paperwork. No matter how crazy things got, at least she didn't have to deal with anything in triplicate.

Then she said another quiet thank you for Sam. Without Sam, she'd have lost her mind at times. Too many times. There was no doubting that.

As if in answer to her thoughts, the phone on her desk rang. "Fraiser... Sam! How are you? Ribs still intact?"

"Janet, I'm fine. Those ribs haven't bothered me in weeks. Why ask now?"

"I don't know. You haven't been in to see me lately. That was actually the last injury I treated you for. I kinda focus on those things. So, if you're okay, what can a lowly doctor do for you?"

"You may be low to the floor but..."

"HEY!"

"Sorry Janet, couldn't resist that."

"I'm not that short! You spend far too much time with the guys. Especially one overgrown adolescent."

"The colonel's okay. Just fun loving."

Janet rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure. Just a big kid. Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"Just thought I'd see if you were free for lunch?"

Janet held the receiver as she eyed the pile of files on her desk, "I dunno. I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on. We were offworld for a while."

"Yeah, okay," Sam sounded down as she replied. then in a lighter tone, "Boy, I'm glad I didn't go into medicine. All those reports..."

"If I'd know most of my time would be taken up filling out forms and..." Janet paused, "How 'bout dinner? Cassie'd love to see you of course. And it's just as easy to nuke for three."

"Janet Fraiser, Queen of the Microwave," Sam laughed. "You're on. When?"

"I guess...seven o'clock?"

"Sounds good. Should I bring anything?"

"No, I dug out an old crock pot and have stew already slow cooking. And I have dinner rolls."

"Stew? I'm definitely there."

"Yeah, what would keep you away?" Janet joked.

"Fish. I'm kinda tired of fish."

There was a pause then Sam added, "What about beer? Wine? Soda?"

Janet nodded then remembered Sam couldn't see her, "Yeah, any of the above."

"Okay, beer and wine for us and soda for the kid," Sam agreed.

"Don't let her hear you call her kid, Sam. She's almost sixteen."

"I know. Made that mistake already. Seeya."

"Yeah, see you later, Sam."

Janet hung up the phone, unaware of the smile spread across her face.

Ever since the Goa'uld System Lord Hathor's first appearance shortly after she became the chief medical officer at the SGC, Janet had come to rely on Sam, her strength, her courage, her sense of humor. There was something about the blonde genius that made Janet feel safe and warm.

Janet reached for another file, sighed and began to go over the report.

* * *

Sam hung up and looked at the small picture on her desk of herself, Janet, and Cassie. It had been taken up at the lake in front of the cabin shortly after Urgo had disrupted their lives.

Remembering that wonderfully long weekend, she smiled. Janet had tried and tried to get Sam to tell her what Urgo had said in the corridor that day with the her and the general but Sam never told her.

She remembered one evening in particular...

* * *

Cassie was out by the lake with some kids she'd met from a nearby cabin. Sam and Janet were relaxing on the futon sofa in the front room. The dinner dishes were soaking in the sink as Janet bemoaned her distant dishwasher.

As the room began to darken, Janet asked, "Sam, what did Urgo say?"

"Oh, not that again. Janet, I'm not telling you. It was rude and out of line. That's all I'll say. Case closed."

"Case most definitely not closed," Janet declared as she jumped onto Sam, tickling her ribs. It was a maneuver she used to great effect on her daughter.

"Tell me! Tell me Carter!"

Sam was giggling helplessly as Janet sprawled on top, ticking her. Trying to get the madwoman off her, Sam rolled to the side.

Janet started to fall off and grabbed Sam around the waist. They both tumbled off the futon in a tangle of arms and legs.

Janet was laughing up at Sam's red face as Sam tried to control her giggling. Then they both quieted and were looking deeply into each other's eyes.

Their faces neared each other when they heard a shouted "Mom!"

Cass charged through the door to find Sam and Janet standing stiffly on opposite ends of the futon.

"What is it, Cass?" Janet asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well..."

* * *

Sam felt an uncommon heat and knew her face was flushed. _God, please don't let anyone come in here,_ she silently pleaded.

She never told anyone about that moment or how close she and Janet had come to kissing each other. Looking back, Sam still regretted Cassie's untimely intrusion.

Not that she'd ever admit it. To anyone.

Sam shook her head. No need to dwell on that. Regardless of what she had said to Janet, she did have reports to catch up on. It was amazing how much can build up while being offworld.

She reached for a long overdue report on the status of the naqada reactors.

* * *

Janet stood and stretched. Maybe she should've taken up Sam on the lunch offer. She wasn't very hungry but she was getting awfully tired of sitting at her desk filling out the same forms over and over.

She almost found herself wishing for a Goa'uld attack. An offworld team emergency. Or even that she was back offworld, as scary as that was.

Her thoughts drifted back to one particular night. Everything seemed hopeless and she was scared to death that she'd never see home again.

Thank God for Sam. She told Janet that everything was going to be okay. And, as long as Sam was around, Janet believed it.

They held each other until nearly dawn, giving each other the strength to get through the day.

When Janet tried to thank Sam, the tall blonde shrugged it off, "You've always been there for me. It's nice to be there for you whenever I can."

Janet's thoughts got away from her, _No wonder I haven't had any serious affairs. Hell, even been out on any dates..._

"What the hell am I thinking?" she said aloud. She grabbed another folder, her grip creasing the manila cardboard.

* * *

Teal'c walked into the commissary and filled a tray with some of the more edible offerings. He took it to a nearby table when he saw Sam enter. She waved, grabbed a tray and soon joined him.

"Good Afternoon, Major Carter," he said as Sam sat.

"Hey, Teal'c. How's it going?"

"It goes well. And you?"

"Well, let's just say, be glad you're a Jaffa. You never have deal with the nightmare of paperwork."

"On the contrary, Major. I often am required to submit written reports of aspects of our missions. And though I have learned much in my years since joining with you, I still have difficulty with the nuances of your language as it is written.

"For instance, this obscure rhyme 'I before E except after C' is often incorrect. And the use of so many different terms to describe a single event or item."

"As opposed to 'Kree' which seems to mean a lot of different things?" Sam said with a smile.

"Indeed. It is all in the tone," Teal'c said with a deadpan expression.

An airman passed the table and Sam glared at her. "Where did she get the blue jello?"

"I believe they just brought out another tray. Would you like me to procure you some?"

"Thanks, Teal'c."

As Teal'c headed towards the desert line, Jack O'Neill plopped down in another chair with a coffee mug in his hand.

"Hey, Carter. Whatcha doin' tonight?"

"I've been invited to Janet's for dinner. Why?"

"Oh, I dunno. We're off tomorrow so I thought I'd see if you wanted to shoot some stick or toss some darts."

"Normally I'd love to, sir. But I'm committed."

"It's alright. Hey, Teal'c buddy! Wanna play darts tonight?"

"Thank you Teal'c. Aw, you got whipped cream!?" Sam said with a big smile.

"It was my pleasure, Major," Teal'c replied. Then, he turned to address his other friend, "The last time I attempted to play darts, you became quite irate when I threw one into a picture a duck."

"It was a signed lithograph of Daffy Duck! Anyway, we won't be playing at my place. I was thinkin' we could take on those new Marines at that Irish joint. Waddya say?"

"I do not think so, O'Neill."

"Aw, for cryin' out loud! Doesn't anyone wanna go out and raise some hell?"

"Maybe another time, O'Neill."

"Y'know, I'm half tempted not to take you fishing anymore," Jack said.

Teal'c wisely refrained from stating that was more of a promise than a threat. Sam took a spoonful of jello and cream to cover the laugh that wanted to explode out of her.

Finally, she managed to say, "So we're not on call for any missions?"

"Nope! Spoke to the Big Guy. We're down for the next week. You can play with your precious reactors and star charts. And Teal'c, you can...do whatever it is you do for fun."

"What about you, sir?"

"Gotta go see a man in Washington."

"Pentagon?"

"Yup. Me and Georgie-boy."

"Uh sir?"

"Colonel O'Neill. I expect you to have all the information required before we leave for D.C." Hammond said.

"Uh, yes sir! Not a problem, sir." As Hammond walked towards the food line, Jack asked, "How long was he standing behind me?"

"Since you promised me you would not take me fishing again," Teal'c said.

"I didn't... That was not a promise. It was a threat! And why didn't you say anything about him?"

"Did you not see my eyes? I did indicate that he was there."

"Nothing personal Teal'c, but your eyes aren't the type I'm prone to gazing into. Now Carter here or the Doc..."

"Um, sir?"

"No, nothing like that! Just that you're both women..."

"Here comes the general again, sir."

"Colonel, when you're finished with your coffee, perhaps we can finish going over the report."

"Yes indeed sir. Nothing I'd like more," Jack replied.

"Why did you not finish before coming here?"

"He got a call from someone and told me we'd reconvene later. Well, I guess if I gotta go, I gotta go.

"See ya Carter, Teal'c."

Several minutes later, Janet came in. "I need something fresher than the mud on our hot plate," she said as she passed them on the way to the large coffee urn.

"Major Carter. May I ask you something?"

"Of course, Teal'c."

"I have noted that you almost always smile when Doctor Fraiser enters a room. Even when you are most distressed or...preoccupied."

"It's nothing, Teal'c. Really. We're just friends. Who happen to enjoy each other's company. I mean, we have fun when... I..."

"I understand, Major." Teal'c silently bowed, "I meant no offense."

"None taken. I gotta go and finish that report."

But she did look forward to spending time with Janet and Cassie. And she would be able to in a few more hours.

"I gotta get a boyfriend," she muttered jokingly to herself, even as she knew that was not the answer.

* * *

Jack was about to respond to one of Hammond's questions regarding the Goa'uld assassin at the Alpha site when the alarms sounded and Harriman's voice came over the loudspeakers.

"Offworld activation! Attention, offworld activation! General Hammond to the Control Room!"

With a speed belying his girth, Hammond led the way down to the Control Room. "Report, Sergeant."

"Sir, we have an offworld activation of the Gate. There is no GDO signal yet."

"What teams are currently offworld?"

"SG-4 and SG-9 both left this morning. Neither is scheduled to report back. No other teams are currently in the field," Harriman replied.

"Who could it be...?" Hammond wondered aloud. Inwardly he was well aware of the various assaults on the SGC through the Gate over the years.

"Sir! Getting an IDC." Harriman turned, his face showing his confusion. "It's SG-1, sir!"

"What?" Jack said. "That's impossible!"

Hammond grabbed a mike, "Security to the Gateroom. Immediately."

Janet came into the Control Room, "Sir? Do you need a medical team?"

"I'm not sure yet, Doctor." He turned to the Air Force NCO filling in for Walter, "Sergeant?"

"Nothing but the GDO signal, sir."

Sam came into the Control Room. "What'd I miss?" she asked.

"We seem to have someone using one of our GDOs," Jack told her.

"But, there aren't any GDOs unaccounted for."

"Sir?" Harriman looked up. "This signal is about four months old according to the computer."

"Four months?" Hammond looked at Jack who simply arched an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Sir?" Hammond and Jack turned to Sam. "It might be the GDO on the MALP that we lost on P4X-206. We never could dial back there."

"Can we confirm the origin of the transmission?"

Sam went to an open terminal and rapidly typed in data, "Sir, it is P4X-206."

"No other signals?"

"No sir. Just the GDO."

Jack said, "General, I don't think we should open the Gate. It could be anything."

"I agree sir," Sam said.

"Sir? The transmission's changed. Instead of the standard ID, it sounds like..."

"Sergeant?"

"Sir, it sounds like _Shave and a Haircut_..."

Hammond stood for another few seconds, considering this. "Alright. Security teams stand by. Open the iris."

The iris cycled open, bathing the Gateroom and the Control Room above in the shimmering light of the event horizon. For several moments nothing happened.

Then, the surface quivered and two figures emerged, holding hands. As they cleared the threshold, Hammond ordered the Gate shut down.

"What the hell...?" Jack muttered.

"How in the world...?" Hammond said.

"My God!" Janet exclaimed.

"Holy Hannah!" Sam added.

Standing on the ramp, in ragged clothes that did little more than cover the barest of essentials, stood a deeply tanned Samantha Carter and Janet Fraiser. Looking up at the Control Room and seeing themselves, they both reeled and fell to the ramp...

* * *

Note: Originally posted on 2/20/03.


	4. Chapter 4 Act 4

Disclaimer: _Stargate SG-1_ and its characters are the property of MGM Television, Sony Television, Double Secret Productions and Gekko Film Production. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

* * *

 **Act IV**

"I wanna know what the hell is going on?" Hammond demanded, striding into the Infirmary. For more than two hours, he had been anxious to know why there were duplicates of his personnel.

Janet looked up from the clipboard she held, "I'm not sure how to... General, these two women _are_ Major Carter and myself. I've tested fingerprints, retina patterns, brainwave patterns... Even Major Carter's old injuries are identical."

"What are you saying, Doctor? Clones?"

"No. Clones would be perfect copies with none of the wear and tear of the original source body. The Janet there," she nodded towards the silent woman in the second bed, "had the same scars on her knees that I do from a childhood injury. Both Sams have the same scars from various offworld actions, including the motorcycle accident she had last summer."

"Shape-shifters? Disguises?" O'Neill offered. "You know, like the chameleon thingies in Area 52?"

"No sir. These two," Janet gestured to the two occupied beds, "are not disguised. I believe they are the real thing."

"Mirror universe?" Jonas volunteered.

Janet shook her head. "I don't think so. There are none of the signature signs like odd EM readings."

"Sir," Sam sat up from her bed. "I know this is...strange. I can't believe it either. But, according to Janet...Doctor Fraiser here, she and I, well, your Sam, came through the Stargate from P4X-206 during the storm over four months ago. We didn't. We were thrown back."

"She recalled the lightning strike as they stepped into the event horizon." Janet nodded in agreement. "I think the wormhole split us into four different but identical individuals from the original."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa!" Jack held up a hand, shaking his head, "You mean like that old _Star Trek_ with an evil Kirk and a good Kirk?"

Sam Carter walked into the Infirmary at that moment, "No sir. More like the one on 'The Next Generation' where Riker was split into two distinct people. The old one had...partial Kirks, if you will. Both Janet and I and our...twins are complete. Whole individuals."

The reclining Sam chimed in, "Yes, what must have happened was a weird side effect of massive energy spike into the wormhole. It's a one in a million thing.

"See, the wormhole breaks down physical items into their subatomic electrical charges. These are transmitted and reintegrated on the other end. A sufficient charge could result in duplicate energy patterns at either end of the tunnel."

Sam, the standing one with shorter hair, agreed, "Yes! So for the past four months, while Janet and I were here or offworld, these two, our twins, were trying to survive on P4X-206."

"Strangely, both Sams had injured ribs after that jump. Probably for the same reason..."

"We were both thrown out of the Gate?" the reclining Sam asked.

"That's what happened here. I also seemed to land on Sam too. I know that didn't help matters," Janet said. Sam just nodded.

"So, Sam and I..." the other Janet sat up, "we don't belong here?"

"No, I think you do. I just don't know..."

"Okay," Jack interrupted his second in command, "can we fix this? I don't think I can handle two Carters discussing wormhole physics. Not to mention two sadistic powermongers here in the Infirmary. No offense, Doc."

Both Janets glared at him.

From the bed, Janet asked, "What will happen with us? And..."

General Hammond shook his head, "I don't know. Major?"

Both Sams looked up to see Hammond looking at the standing woman. She responded, "I don't know what we can do, sir. Unless the Tok'ra have some experience with this phenomenon, I don't know if we can correct it."

The other Sam sat up straighter, "Wait a minute! Are you saying we're mistakes to be corrected?"

Sam came and stood by herself, "No. Not at all. But the situation is..."

Slightly mollified, the other Sam nodded, "It certainly is."

Janet crossed the room to stand between her patients. "I still have some tests to run before I release them. Can all this wait a couple of more hours?"

"Certainly, Doctor. Uh, Doctors," Hammond corrected himself. "We'll reconvene in the Briefing Room at 1800."

* * *

"Alright, you both seem to be in good health. A little thin but otherwise I have no reason to keep you here," Janet told her double and the other Sam.

"I suppose we're confined to the SGC?" Sam asked.

Janet nodded. "Until the general determines otherwise."

Her twin spoke up, "I guess we may as well report to the Briefing Room."

These were the first words she'd spoken since a brief outburst after the general had left the Infirmary. When told she wouldn't see Cassandra any time soon, she became hysterical before lapsing into a sullen silence.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I just miss her so much..."

Janet took herself in her arms, "I know. In your place, I'd feel the same.

"C'mon. Let's go see what the powers that be have to say and we'll go from there."

As the two women rose from their beds, Janet held out a hand. "Wait. Can't have you running around in open-backed gowns."

"Well, we can't wear what we came here in," Sam said.

"No. That'd draw almost as many leering stares as you both mooning half the SGC. Orderly?" One of the young airmen came over.

"Yes, Ma'am?" He stood stiffly, unsure of what to do in this kind of situation. Life in Oklahoma did not prepare him for this.

"Please get two jumpsuits and some slippers for our guests," Janet ordered.

"Right away, Ma'am," he replied. Saluting, he turned away. ' _At least, if we have to have doubles of anyone, it's the two best-looking women in the mountain,'_ he thought as he left in search of the appropriate garb.

* * *

"I've briefed the President and the Chief of Staff. I also made it clear that I would fight any interference by the NID. I received their assurances that we will have control of the situation until, or unless, outside intervention is needed."

"Thank you General. Sam and I are relieved that we won't be lab rats for them."

The two duplicates were dressed in Air Force blue coveralls. There were no patches, badges of rank, or anything else to distinguish the outfits.

They were seated on one side of the table with Teal'c and Jonas Quinn, opposite the large observation window. The Sam and Janet who had returned with the rest of SG-1 sat on the other with Jack O'Neill. General Hammond took his accustomed place at the head of the table.

"Major Carter," Hammond looked at to his left. "I understand you've spoken to the Tok'ra."

"Yessir, I spoke to my father. The Tok'ra have never encountered such an event before."

"Love those Tok'ra. Always fonts of knowledge. No offense to your dad, Carter."

Both Sams nodded to Jack. "Now stop that! One of you at a time, not both. You'll give me a cerebral hemorrhage or something."

Almost as one, they said, "Sorry sir."

"Aahh-aaah! Stop that! I'd rather face that damned see-through assassin again!"

Sam looked at her counterpart, "See-through?"

"We just ended an emergency mission to save the Tok'ra. Survivors were brought to the Alpha Site and we had a run in with a..."

Hammond interrupted Sam. "Major, is this pertinent to the situation at hand?"

"No sir."

"Very well. Doctor Fraiser, do you have anything to add to your initial assessment?"

Janet shook her head, "No sir. Every test, including some preliminary genetic matches, confirm that they are us." Janet nodded at her and Sam's twins.

"So who's the real one? Or the real two?" Jonas asked.

"Both actually," Sam replied from across the table.

Her double concurred, adding, "Essentially the wormhole recreates matter based on the original pattern. In this case, Janet and I created two of each of us instead of one of each. I'm as real as myself." Sam nodded towards her double, her long hair falling forward. "I just have longer hair and a better tan," she joked.

"Well, any recommendations?"

Twin sets of blue-grey eyes met across the table. Both nodded. Hammond asked the woman to his left, "Major?"

"Sir, I'd like to look into this with..." She paused and smiled, "With myself. I don't know if we can reverse this but I think the two of us might find the answers more quickly."

"Like when your double came through the quantum mirror?" Janet asked from across the table.

"Yes. But, fortunately, I don't think we have the time constraints this time. Do we, Janet?" Sam looked to her left at the uniformed doctor.

"No. Every test indicates both pairs are stable on a cellular and even a molecular level. Of course, I want to run more tests. If I'm agreeable to that," she smiled at her counterpart.

Allowing herself to smile for the first time since seeing herself in the Control Room, Janet nodded.

"Very well." Hammond stood, "Major Carter, you both look into this further. And Doctor...Doctors, report to me as well. That's all for now."

"Uh, General? What about the rest of us?" Jack asked.

"SG-1 is off the mission roster for the time being."

"What? But Teal'c and Jonas and I can..."

"Jack, I don't like sending out undermanned teams unless I absolutely have to. Anyway, I need you with me in Washington the day after tomorrow. Meanwhile, go fishing. Play golf. Try and relax."

"Yeah, relax. With two of both of them..." Jack muttered.

* * *

"So, how is..." Janet cleared her throat, blinking several times. "How is Cassandra?"

The doctor had expected this question and looked at her double, "Good. Typical teenager. That little blowup over her birthday cake was nothing. I find myself apologizing to Mom for being a teenager."

Janet barked a short laugh. "Yeah, I know." She paused and combed back her longer hair, "But all the time I was lost, I... I..."

Janet took herself into her embrace as the once-lost Janet nearly collapsed in her grief. "Ssh. It's okay. We'll get through this."

Janet's sobs died down and she stood back. Looking at her twin, she said, "I know. It's just that... Okay. I'm okay."

"Are you sure? We can postpone this until you feel more up to it."

Janet shook her head, "No. I need to do something. Let's get these DNA tests rolling."

The two doctors turned to the task at hand. While preparing samples, the longer-haired Janet looked at the other Janet. "That was different."

"What was?"

"Once, back on the planet, Sam held me as I fell apart like that. I kinda got used to the difference in our heights whenever... Anyway, it was different being held by someone who's the same size."

"Just glad I could help," Janet said. Inwardly she wondered at the unfinished statement.

* * *

"Haven't had my hair this long since..."

"Anise," Sam finished for her double.

"Right."

"Well, I like it. I just found it difficult to work with offworld, especially when we'd be encamped for any length of time with no running water."

"I guess that won't be a factor for me. I mean, what are Janet and I now? You two are the real thing as far as the Air Force...hell, the rest of the world are concerned."

Sam glanced up from the diagnostic that had been run immediately after their return from P4X-206, "We'll figure something out. Don't worry."

"I'm not so concerned about that as much as Janet. She wanted to get back to Cassie so badly. Now she finds that she was never even gone." Sam hung her head, her longer locks falling around her face, "This could drive you nuts. Now I think I understand how the colonel feels when I get too carried away."

"Sam, we'll figure out something."

"I know. Just that Janet was so strong back there. She was always there for me. She only really broke down the very first day and I was close to joining her. Now to see how devastated she is...

"Okay, let's change the subject before I fall apart. What was that about an invisible assassin?"

"The Tok'ra were on the run. We got survivors back to the Alpha Site but an Ashrack came through wearing a cloaking device."

"An Ashrack? Like the one that killed Jolinar?"

Sam nodded and told her twin the rest of the story then concluded, "Janet was pretty tough there too. She only really seemed nervous once. I came into our quarters late and she was still up. We talked about what could happen and... She's a tough girl. Give her credit."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just... Okay, now I have a good one for you. Where's Daniel and who is this Jonas kid?"

That explanation was harder and took much longer.

* * *

Only a few hours had passed but Sam was beat. She stretched and moaned. Her double, staring at the monitor looked up, "Tired?"

"Yeah, after a four month 'vacation' I'm not used to working this hard." Sam smiled, her teeth white against her tan.

"Okay, it is getting late. Wanna grab a bite then I'll show where you can bunk down."

"Food sounds good. We ate like pigs in the Infirmary while your Janet ran tests on us. After weeks of Echo bird and fish, even commissary food was great. But I think I can find the quarters on my own. I guess they'll be guest quarters and not mine. Or, I guess they're yours."

"General Hammond has adjacent quarters for you and...your Janet," Sam replied with a smirk. The smirk turned into a smile, "I'll see if the Janets want to join us."

Shortly, the few people making use of the commissary were treated to the most unusual sight they could imagine. Two Sam Carters and two Janet Fraisers sitting at a table eating and talking.

The SGC was buzzing with talk about the Wormhole Twins, as they were being called, but few had actually seen them.

"It must've been rough," Sam said.

"Not as bad as being slave labor in someone's mine," the other Sam replied. "But it wasn't any picnic."

Janet nodded, "The constant storms were the worst part. I don't know if we were there during the hurricane season but it seemed like we were being hit by big storms at least once a week."

"Maybe it had to do with the three moons and their gravity," Sam suggested.

"After a few storms hit, I pretty much figured that was the case. And I think they were pretty constant. The trees had massive trunks at the base and I'm sure the root structure was expansive," her double replied.

Janet took a cookie, wrapped it in a napkin and put it in her lab coat with a "For later" before she asked, "Sam, do you think we can get back there?" Janet glanced at their doubles, "They are proof that those plants, at least some, have medicinal value."

Lightly scratching her head, Sam thought for a moment. "Well, if the fused part of the Gate was what held us up from returning and Sam freed that, I don't see why not. We could bring a naqada reactor to replace the DHD."

Janet looked up from her tray, she loved the variety of food available to them again and yawned. "I'm tired. I haven't worked this hard mentally in a long time."

"They, whoever they are, say that an hour's mental work is equal to three hours physical work," Sam said.

The other Sam nodded, "Yeah, I remember Dad saying that once. But I'm wiped out. So much has happened today. Where are our quarters?"

Sam told her double where they were sleeping and the two former castaways got up and headed out. They walked so close together, they were practically touching.

Sam glanced at her friend. "Weird day, huh?"

"Sad too. I was going to stay here tonight but I think I'll head home in a few minutes. I want to see Cassandra."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Tell her I said hi."

"Come home with me. You can stay in the guest room."

"Oh! Oh! Twist my arm some more!" Sam said with a chuckle.

"I want to clear up some stuff in the Infirmary. That shouldn't take long. I'll probably be ready in an hour. I'll meet you in your lab and then drive us home."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Sam watched as Janet left, a thoughtful look on the smaller woman's face.

* * *

The next morning, Sam brought the other Sam to the Infirmary. ("No, no problem. Just something we think you'd like to see.")

On entering, she saw her lover sitting on a bed next to Cassandra. "Cassie!" she shouted as she dashed across the room.

The teen was very good about being hugged so enthusiastically by this duplicate of her friend. Her mother and Sam had explained everything to her. She knew these two women were also her parents to all intents and purposes but she still felt awkward.

She masked it well.

The two women looked up at their counterparts, tears in their eyes. Janet finally managed to say, "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

"I really wish it could be more than just visits," Janet replied.

Sam looked up, her eyes awash in tears, "How? Why?"

"It was Janet's idea. She got the okay from General Hammond to bring Cass in. And then we just had to get the Teen Terror to agree."

"Hey!" Cassie said indignantly.

"I just had to promise she'd be out of here to see her Dominic," Sam added.

"SA-AM!"

The pseudo-reunion lasted for another hour and by the end Cassie was reluctant to see her new aunts leave. "I promise I'll come and see you," she promised, blinking away tears.

Cassandra's eyes weren't the only ones that were wet.

* * *

Lunch was easier. The afternoon shift in the SGC was already aware of the duplicates and many had seen them so there was far less staring and whispering.

Later in the afternoon, Janet looked up from the electron microscopic images. She rotated her neck to loosen it. Her twin saw that and came over.

Tanned fingers dug into tight neck muscles. Janet (either one) had a knack for massaging stressed and tired muscles.

The seated Janet moaned, "Ooh, that feels so good..."

Janet smiled and continued. The doctor's shorter hair brushed her fingers and she blushed as the sensation triggered memories of more intimate massages with her lover.

"Janet, I think... I don't want to but you might stop," Janet said.

"Huh? What?" She blushed beneath her tan as she realized her massage was becoming more like her memories than friendly. "I...I'm sorry."

"Don't be...too much. It felt wonderful but..."

"I know. We're straight."

"Yes, we are." Janet looked up at an identical pair of brown eyes, "Aren't we?"

Janet shook her head, "Not anymore. I mean, I don't know that I'll never be with a man again but..."

"Something happened back there, didn't it?"

Janet nodded, pale beneath her tan with her eyes locked on the floor, "Yes. Something wonderful."

"So you and Sam are..."

"Lovers," Janet confirmed. "And to tell you the truth, I wish it hadn't taken so long to figure it out."

"Wow. I...I guess I've been thinking..." Janet shook her head, "Wow. And don't worry, it's our secret."

"Thanks." The other Janet walked over to check a printout, leaving the doctor with her thoughts.

Janet sat there for several long minutes as she digested this latest, more private detail of life stranded on an alien planet.

* * *

The two Sams had been quiet for quite some time. Finally, Sam looked at her longer-haired twin and said, "Lately, especially the past few months, I've regretted that Cass interrupted us up at the cabin."

Sam nodded, "I know. And I'm so glad that Janet... I guess I've already said too much. I'm not much good at keeping secrets, am I?"

"Hey, if you can't trust yourself, who can you trust? I won't tell anyone else. Anyone. It's all between you and your Janet."

"And your Janet?"

Sam felt a pleasant tremor at the words but said, "She's not mine. I don't know that I even want...

"It's not gonna happen," she concluded tersely.

* * *

Several days later, Hammond and O'Neill returned from their meetings at the Pentagon. Meetings that went far beyond the original agenda.

With the rest of SG-1 and the other Sam and Janet in the briefing room, Hammond asked, "So is there any way to recombine the four of you?"

"There might be sir," Sam said.

He turned to the darker version of his officer, "Yes?"

"It probably wouldn't work and the danger..."

"We've discussed it, Sir," Sam broke in. "Unless you order us to try it, we'd rather not chance it. All four of us could die in the attempt."

"We'd rather live as...duplicates than kill all our selves," Janet said.

"Very well. I went into the meeting with the Chief of Staff and the Secretary with the assumption that the accident...whatever, was irreversible. Now, naturally we can't have two Major Sam Carters or two Doctor Janet Fraisers. At least not in the same facility. The confusion would be..."

"More than I could possibly handle," Jack said.

Hammond nodded. "Yes. It might prove too much for one facility, even one with such unusual happenings as this one. The discussion ranged from sending you to the Antarctic research facility, the Alpha Site, or even to Russia to act as liaisons. All of those have been vetoed by myself and the colonel here.

"The Secretary, and through him the President, left it to my discretion. Here is my proposal..."

* * *

Eight days after the briefing, Sam and Janet stood in a hangar at Peterson Air Force Base with Sam and Janet. To casual observers, the only difference between them was the length of their hair - after a week underground, their tans had started to fade.

"I guess this is goodbye," Sam said. "I'm going to miss you. You've become like a sister to me."

"Me too," Sam replied.

"Washington should be nice this time of year," Janet said. "The cherry blossoms around the Tidal Basin and the Mall..."

"I know," both Sams said.

"Working on the Stargate Project at the Pentagon. Seems like a trip back in time," Sam said, a breeze tugging at her short ponytail.

"Not for me, love. I came from Fort Detrick by way of the CDC. I've barely even been in the Pentagon before," Janet said.

"And you'll be the first medical doctor working at that level of the project. Not bad," her twin said.

"Not as good as being the youngest doctor in the Air Force at ground zero for alien encounters," Janet countered.

"Cassie was serious about coming East to visit."

"Let us get settled in first. Then we'll see. You sure she won't be...offended by..." Sam said.

"Your lifestyle? Remember Paige?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so."

"You remember, Sam. Her friend at school," Janet said.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I remember Cass talking about her."

"She came out and Cass was the first to defend her to the other kids at school," Janet said proudly. then, in a quieter voice, she added, "It, uh, happened while you were gone."

An airman came up, "Major? Doctor? Your flight is ready."

Sam looked at Janet and said, "That's us lover."

After mutual hugs all around, the two women walked across the tarmac to the Air Force jet waiting to fly them to Andrews.

"Kiss Cassandra for me," Janet asked. Sam and Janet promised they would.

"I'm going to miss them," Janet said, wiping an eye.

"I know one person who won't," Sam replied.

"Jack O'Neill."

"Right the first time." Sam led the way back to her car.

"So, would you like to go out to dinner sometime?"

"Janet, are you asking me out on a date?"

Janet just smiled.

 **The End**

* * *

Note: Originally posted on 2/21/03.


	5. Chapter 5 Act 4 Alternate Ending

Disclaimer: _Stargate SG-1_ and its characters are the property of MGM Television, Sony Television, Double Secret Productions and Gekko Film Production. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

Note: When I wrote this years ago, I couldn't get this ending out of my head so, instead of flipping a coin, I opted to post both – letting the reader decide which is the preferred ending.

* * *

 **Act IV**

 **Alternate Ending**

Sam glanced at her friend. "Weird day, huh?"

"Sad too. I was going to stay here tonight but I think I'll head home in a few minutes. I want to see Cassandra."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Tell her I said hi."

"Come home with me. You can stay in the guest room."

"Oh! Oh! Twist my arm some more!" Sam said with a chuckle.

"I want to clear up some stuff in the Infirmary. That shouldn't take long. I'll probably be ready in an hour. I'll meet you in your lab and then drive us home."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Sam watched as Janet left.

* * *

Several days passed. Both Sams were practically lost in wormhole theory. Old work habits were easy to recover for the once-lost Sam. In general, old habits were easy enough to fall back into.

Except every night, after she returned to her quarters she snuck into her Janet's room. They knew there was a danger but it was worth it to be together. While neither one had said so since their return, they were still so much in love.

And they had come to need each other.

Finally, after Hammond and O'Neill returned from their meetings at the Pentagon, Sam yelled, "That's it! I got it!"

"Huh?" her twin said.

"I think we can do it. Reintegrate ourselves. Safely."

"How?"

"Simple. You and I are one and the same, pattern-wise. So are both Janets. There are only some minor physical differences incurred since the separation."

"Yeah, so?"

"The wormhole would find two patterns to reintegrate at the other end. We go in as four people and come out as two."

"But..." Sam thrust some sheets in front of her. "Well, yeah, I..."

Her finger traced along lines of figures and crude sketches. "You might be right, Sam."

The major picked up her phone, "General? I think we have it. Yes sir. I think we can reintegrate ourselves."

* * *

"Major, please run that by me again," Hammond requested.

Sam looked at her counterpart who nodded for her to continue, "Yes sir. The Stargate breaks down any physical object into it's subatomic components which are a form of energy. This pattern is sent through the wormhole. The other Gate takes the pattern and reforms it into a physical object.

"Now, this means that when Sam and I go into the Gate, it will take our patterns and send them to the other side. That Gate should see one pattern and replicate only one Sam."

"Should?" Jack asked. "And if it doesn't?"

"Then there are still two of us, sir."

"General, I think we should go ahead. No offense Carter, but two of you going all technobabble will turn me grey."

"You are already grey, O'Neill."

"Thanks for reminding me, Teal'c."

Hammond turned back to the physicists, "You really think this will work?"

Sam nodded, "I believe it's our best bet, sir. Sam and I will go through and, if everything is okay, both Janets go through."

"The worst that can happen is we emerge as two distinct beings again," Sam added.

"Before we go ahead with this, I want tests and simulations run until our heads are spinning. You are too valuable to this command, Major. Majors. As are you Doctors," Hammond nodded to the brunettes on the other side of the table.

A few more days passed as their theory was gone over by other physicists at the SGC, Area 51 and the Pentagon, to the virtual exclusion of any other projects or research. While some other scientists questioned the wisdom of the procedure, none could find any real fault with Sam's idea.

* * *

"Sam, are you sure?" Janet asked. She stood behind Sam as the blonde input data into her computer.

"Pretty damned sure," Sam nodded. "Worried?"

"Well, yeah. What if..."

"Don't worry. Sam and I are running computer simulations trying to find dangers here." Sam looked at Janet as she snickered, "What?"

"You know, it might be worth having two of both of us just to see Jack O'Neill squirm every time you try to explain something."

* * *

"You sure this will work" Janet asked.

"Pretty damned sure," Sam replied, unaware that her counterpart had said the same thing at virtually the same time. "We'll know tomorrow."

* * *

That night, Sam looked both directions as she left her room then walked quickly to Janet's. Letting herself in, she saw two candles lit next to the bed.

"What's this?" she asked.

A sultry voice came from behind, "No questions." Then long blond locks lifted and soft, warm lips on the back of her neck.

Soon Sam and Janet were engrossed with each other, making love as if they never would again.

* * *

In Colorado Springs, Janet tossed and turned. She couldn't sleep. When she did manage to nod off, something woke her up. Even the refrigerator motor woke her up.

Across town, Sam lay sleeplessly staring at the ceiling but seeing nothing.

* * *

Two weeks after the arrival of the castaway Sam and Janet, they were again in the Gateroom with their counterparts, General Hammond, and the rest of SG-1.

"You're sure you want to try this, Major?"

Both Sams nodded.

"Alright. But if this doesn't work, the doctors are staying here. I'm not chancing all of you," Hammond said.

"Understood, sir."

Hammond signaled the Control Room and the Gate began to dial. "Once you're through to the Alpha Site, call back and report."

"Once I know you're okay, we'll come through," Janet said, stifling a yawn.

The other Janet tried to stifle a yawn herself. Neither had gotten any real sleep the previous night.

The Gate exploded outward and then settled to the familiar liquid mercury pool. Sam looked as herself, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she responded.

They both embraced Jack, Teal'c, Jonas, and Hammond. Then Sam came up to her lover and held her long and tight, whispering, "I'll make it. I'll come back to you."

Janet blinked back tears as she nodded into Sam's hair.

The other Sam and Janet shared a much quicker and slightly less personal hug. Almost as if they were afraid of too much physical contact.

Janet said, "You better make it back here. Or else."

"I will. Promise."

The two Sams walked up to the event horizon. Jack called out, "Good luck, Sam! Sams..."

They nodded, grasped each other's hand, and stepped through, disappearing from view.

The seconds it took to transit a wormhole seemed to last an eternity. Finally, Harriman announced, "They...I mean she made it through. Colonel Miller reports one Samantha Carter emerged from the wormhole on their side."

Cheers echoed in the Gateroom and the Control Room.

Both Janets went through shortly after. The announcement that one emerged on the other side safely brought more cheers.

* * *

Sam and Janet were sitting in the commissary after the quick debriefing, a slightly longer medical examination, and reports that had to be submitted. Both were healthy and showed no after-effects of the split other than slightly longer hair and a hint of any tan.

"It's the mass. We had more mass with the extra hair. That's what the wormhole recreated. The faint tan is a mix of both complexions," Sam had explained in the briefing.

"So which pair of Sam and Janets are we?" Janet asked.

"Both. We integrated completely, physically and mentally. I even have the scar I got from fishing three weeks ago," Sam replied, holding out her hand for Janet and the rest to examine.

"How do we know you're not the Sam from the planet?" Jack asked.

"Because I remember Daniel," she said simply. Janet nodded and the subject was dropped.

Later, as the commissary emptied and most of the staff went off shift, the two women sat quietly talking about what they had gone through, both on and offplanet.

Janet looked at Sam and said, "You know, I do remember. Everything. Both the months there and the months here. I remember Daniel's ascension. But I also remember...us."

Sam nodded, her eyes locked on her coffee mug. "Me too. And I remember all the details."

"How do we...?" Janet hesitated, afraid to say what they were both talking about.

"Deal with us?" Sam finished, raising her eyes to Janet's.

Janet nodded. Sam smiled and took her hand. Janet looked deep into Sam's eyes. What she saw there let her breathe easier. She reached across the table and took her lover's other hand in her own. "We'll figure it out.

"Let's go home," she said.

 **The End**

* * *

Note: Originally posted on 2/21/03.


End file.
